


baby bride rag

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cannibalism, Fluff, Gore, Human AU, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Referenced prostitution, Romance, Self-Doubt, Smoking, Violence, angels family is here also, mafia, or at least it was idk vivs prolly gonna change it in the show, yes angels real name is martin, yes i know theyre from different eras but hey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sweetheart you're mine and now our life is all planned,nobody needs you the way you know i do.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), RadioDust
Comments: 18
Kudos: 155





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> was inspired by the songs baby bride rag and christmas kids by ROAR <3

**CRUNCH**

Angel's sharp heel dug into the thug on the ground's neck, the end of the heel hitting bone. This caused Angel's ankle to twist, the small male yelping and cursing in pain.

"Shit, fuck you!" he muttered, glaring daggers down at the corpse.

Angel huffed in annoyance, limping a few steps away from the corpse before slumping against the wall, pulling a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his jacket pocket. His eyes narrowed, taking in the scene of the cramped alleyway he had spent the past hour in.

Bodies strewn across the cobbled pavement, blood running through the cracks in the floor like tiny streams, weapons discarded on the floor, bullets that had long since rolled away from the guns they were once in. 

It was a violent scene. But a familiar one.

Angel kept himself on alert. The enemies were bleeding out around him, breathing their last breaths, but he didn't want to be caught here by any witnesses. Though, this area was notorious for crime. Any civilians would have turned a blind eye, innocents didn't want to get involved.

He sighed softly, taking a drag from the cigarette inbetween his fingers. Angel ran a hand through his blonde locks, pushing it back and out the way of his eyesight. His ankle was still aching, pulsing pain throughout his leg. Not only that, but his jacket and skirt were covered in blood and his hair was dishevelled. Not a hot look, in Angel's opinion. "Tch." Angel spat, furrowing his brows. He reached for the gun in his belt holster, directing it at the corpse and shooting. "That's for fucking me up." he mumbled, mainly to himself, before letting his head fall back against the brick wall behind him.

"Now now, dear," Angel's body shot up as a voice echoed throughout the alleyway, his eyes wide. "He's _dead,_ is he not?"

Angel's form sat up straight, his head craning to look at the figure approaching him. Angel squinted, it was hard to make out a face with the street lamps blinding him. A familiar silhouette trotted carefully towards Angel, stepping over any corpses dismissively. As soon as Angel made out the large coat, his assumptions were confirmed. It was Alastor, of course. Who else would call _Angel_ of all people _dear?_ He was anything but, in his own opinion.

Angel smiled softly, looking up at his boyfriend who was now towering over him, bending his back to be closer to Angel's height with an ever-present grin, taking in all of his boyfriend's features in lovingly. "Boy, am I glad to see ya, Al." he chuckled lightly, relief washing over him. Alastor's presence alone calmed Angel down. Angel reached a hand out to gently stroke Alastor's hair.

"Seeing your face brings me, too, joy." Alastor's grin widened slightly as he placed a gentle kiss to Angel's head. "What a mess you made of this, though. A job from your father, I assume? Looks like it didn't go exactly to plan, hm..?" Alastor observed, straightening his back and pulling away from Angel's petting to take in the scene around them.

Angel tapped on the end of his cigarette, watching the burning ashes fall to the ground and lose their bright, fiery spark absent-mindedly. He scratched the back of his neck with his other hand nervously. "Ah, yeah...one of dad's business deals again. Dumbasses thought they could ambush me, heh! Eh, how'd you know I was here, though..?" Angel half-smiled, curiosity clear in his caramel eyes. He was proud of how well he could take care of himself, but he knew his father wouldn't be pleased that an opportunity to make cash ended up in a slaughter.

Alastor sighed, but he wasn't surprised in the slightest. Angel was a delicate boy, tall but skinny, with a pretty face that often decieved his foes. He could handle himself though, Alastor knew that for a _fact_. "Oh, you know me, dear! What do I _not_ know? Well, in any case...what do you say you spend the night with me, rather than facing your father tonight?" Alastor offered sympathetically, smiling softly down at his boyfriend. "You'll still have to explain tomorrow, but at least you'll get a good nights sleep at my place. Perhaps I'll even come with you to your father's house, to testify for you." Alastor finished with a knowing wink.

Angel's previously dull eyes brightened noticeably, he smushed his cigarette into the pavement, grinning. His singular gold tooth shone underneath the street lamps dotted throughout the alleyway. "Ya mean that, Al?!" Angel near shouted, before promptly being shushed with a gloved hand against his mouth

"You know I do, silly! Now _shush!_ We mustn't be caught here, darling. That will only complicate things further." Alastor responded smoothly, beginning to turn for the exit of the alleyway.

Angel's mood had brightened so much that he had nearly forgotten about his twisted ankle, that was until he tried to jump to his feet - only to collapse face first onto the pavement. "Agh, fuck- shit!"

Alastor whipped around in surprise, his smile faltering before he burst into hushed laughter. "Oh, darling! No need for such profanities, it's just a mere fall," he chuckled to himself as he hurried over, carefully scooping Angel up into his arms. "Here, oh- your leg appears to be injured, hm...no worries! I can carry you home."

Angel's face was flustered at this point. Not only had he tripped and fallen in front of his boyfriend, making an utter fool of himself - but he was now needing to be carried by Alastor. Not any old Alastor, either! The famed radio host and serial killer - well, the public didn't know the latter. Angel was proud of both his boyfriend's titles though, and hoped a mere mafia member and part-time prostitute was good enough for Alastor. At this point, Angel merely buried his face into Alastor's neck, sighing. "Thanks, Al." his voice was muffled, but Alastor caught it, and smiled.

Alastor began to make his way over the corpses again, his smile fading as he glanced down at them. _Disgusting filth,_ he thought to himself. _Thinking they could lay a hand on my angel...utterly foolish._ The thugs were lucky Alastor had been busy elsewhere while Angel was fighting. Lord knows they would have suffered a more painful fate at the hands of Alastor.

Once the pair exited the alleyway and Alastor stepped out into the dimly lit street, he made for the quickest route to his home, avoiding any people he could. Alastor despised his residence being in such a busy area of town. People constantly bothered Alastor. Begging for attention, for his recognition. He had a reputation. One that was respected and admired. His radio show was broadcasted world wide, and listened to by many. This garnered him many fans, and much attention that frankly, he resented.

Alastor tried to keep his cheery facade up, though. Smiling and waving absent-mindedly as he passed by a group of women who tried to bustle around him. Alastor picked up his pace until he was running, only slowing down when he broke out of the main part of town and entered the sleepy shopping district. It was late in the evening, thus most shops were closing down for the night and few civilians were wandering around at this time.

Alastor sighed, his chest heaving from the sudden exercise. He glanced down at Angel, who appeared to have fallen asleep in his arms. Alastor couldn't help but slip a genuine smile upon the adoring sight of his lover, asleep against him. It was truly a precious sight to see. 

Alastor continued on through the town, gazing at shop windows occasionally, admiring the clothes on display inside. One display in particular caught his eye. Alastor made a mental note to return to the shop once Angel was safe.

Alastor's shoes tapped loudly against the cobblestone as he made his way carefully up the pathway leading to his home. He kicked the gate open with one of his shoes, flinching slightly when it crashed against the wall. He silently cursed, hoping the loud clang wouldn't stir Angel. Alastor expected his darling was worn out after getting involved in such a _terrible_ mix up back in the alleyway.

Alastor knocked upon the grand wooden door afore him, waiting for one of the servants to let him in. Sure enough, Alastor heard a scurry and the door swung open. "Sir Alastor! Hi! I've been expecting you, y'know, I was worried about you! You've been ages! Ooh- come in!" a joyous voice piped up. Alastor grinned, looking down at the servant. "Greetings, Niffty. I've returned for the night, with a guest. Apologies for concerning you, my dear." he grinned down at Niffty as she stepped aside, allowing Alastor inside. The door closed behind him, and Alastor relaxed in the warmth and comfort of his home.

Husk glanced up from behind the bar, a bored expression on his tired face as always. "Brought ya boyfriend home again, hm?" he muttered, watching as Alastor made for the staircase.

Alastor turned to acknowledge his good friend, a wide smile on his face. "What a _grand_ observation, Husker! Indeed I have. Worry not though, my friend! We will not be needing any drinks tonight. So do treat yourself to anything behind the bar!" he chimed before disappearing swiftly up the staircase, leaving a tired Husk to oblige, glad to be free of work for the evening.

Once Alastor was hidden behind his bedroom door, he placed Angel down on the soft bed. Alastor pulled the sheets over Angel, tucking a blanket over his boyfriend's form as well for good measure. Alastor pressed a kiss against Angel's temple, admiring how beautiful he looked in the pale yellow light of the candles that lit Alastor's room. Then again, Angel looked lovely in every light.

Alastor settled down on a stool beside his bed, watching the rise and fall of his lover's chest, wondering silently to himself what Angel was dreaming of. He so desperately just wished to climb into bed with his boyfriend, to wrap his arms around his lover and rest with him - just to be.

So often, the two of them were caught up in business that it wasn't often they were able to do...normal couple activities together. Though Alastor was shy to admit it, he thoroughly enjoyed the cuddles he would receive from Angel whenever they had the pleasure of privacy. Alastor wasn't a fan of public displays of affection, it wasn't that he didn't enjoy being seen with Angel - no, quite the opposite. Alastor had lacked affection growing up, and thus was unsure of relationship etiquette and how to behave in public with Angel. _Ah, well. It can wait till later,_ Alastor thought to himself, regarding his desire for Angel's attention.

Alastor stood up from the stool beside the bed and began humming a tune, adjusting his bowtie in the mirror and tugging his long coat further over his broad shoulders. He then swiftly headed out of his bedroom, the clip clop of his shoes alerting Niffty and Husk that he was heading back downstairs.

"Sir Alastor! Do you need anything? Are you and Angel alright?" Niffty rushed to the bottom of the staircase, standing on her tippy toes and swaying slightly with excitement. 

Alastor chuckled as he approached his loyal servant, his heart warming slightly at Niffty's eagerness to assist both he and his lover.

"You are _just_ a dear, Niffty! I'm swell. Popping out again, actually! I won't be so long this time. Though, perhaps take some supper upstairs to Angel. I'm unsure what time he last ate or drank." Alastor murmured thoughtfully, musing.

Niffty was hurriedly scribbling down her orders inside a small notebook, her tongue poking out the corner of her mouth in concentration. "Yes sir!"

Alastor proceeded to open the large wooden door, waving cheerfully. "I'll be off, then! Toodles!"

And with a chirpy goodbye and small wave from behind the bar, Alastor was back on the cold evening street.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for nsfw content in this chap

Angel carefully propped himself up in the bed he had found himself in with a few pillows, rubbing his blurred eyes in an attempt to get them to focus on the person in the room with him.

It took Angel a few seconds to gather his thoughts and realise who's bedroom he was in, before he waved the person waiting at the door for him to come closer.

It was Niffty, a familiar face and friend. From what Angel had heard, both she and Husk had worked within the household as servants for many years, as had their parents. A family tradition. And when...well, Angel didn't like to think about it, but after Alastor's parents had _passed_ , the radio host inherited everything, including the large house. It felt strangely empty most of the time, seeing as few of the grand rooms were ever used.

"Good evening, Mr. Angel! Apologies for waking you up, but you see, Sir Alastor was worried about you! He told me to bring you supper!" Niffty announced, bringing a large tray over to the side of the bed where Angel laid.

Angel waved one of his hands, smiling tiredly. "I get'cha, don't worry none, Niff. Can't even remember when I fell asleep, though. Oh, and...where _is_ Al?" he pondered in a light-hearted tone, pulling the blankets Alastor had tucked over him a little while ago away.

"You arrived _nearly_ an hour ago! You were asleep when you got here, mister! Sir Alastor is out! He said he will be returning shortly." Niffty grinned, carefully setting the food tray down on the desk next to the bed. 

Angel was impressed Niffty could even _recall_ the time he arrived. Then again, Niffty was _always_ impressive. He'd never met anyone so dedicated to their job before, like it was their entire life purpose. Angel couldn't help but be slightly envious. He wished he had a greater life purpose other than petty jobs his father ordered him to do, prostitution to fuel his drug issues and the looming fear of inevitably having to inherit the position as mafia boss seeing as he was the eldest son.

Seemingly noticing Angel's distraction, Niffty bowed her way out of the room silently, waving as she closed the door once again.

Angel watched her leave absent-mindedly, returning a small wave. He then sighed, glancing over at the deep red velvet curtains blocking the windows. Angel carefully got to his feet, glad when there was no sudden shoot of pain. It appeared that rest was all his ankle needed to recover. Glancing down, Angel cringed at the blood that stained his jacket and skirt. "Eugh." he mumbled to himself, irritated. Blood _wasn't_ easy to clean out of his cream and pink clothes.

Angel shedded his jacket, throwing it over the back of a chair along with his pink gloves and bowtie. He then continued on towards the curtains, pulling them apart slightly to observe the outside of the house.

Angel's heart nearly skipped a beat when he noticed a familiar figure approaching the entrance of the house. "Al!" he grinned, quickly shutting the curtains and scurrying back into bed. _Gotta eat my supper before Al comes up,_ Angel thought to himself, smiling clumsily. _I don't want him to scold me like a lil' kid!_

Whilst Angel was in the middle of stuffing large spoonfuls of dumpling into his mouth, the click of the door handle told him that Alastor had entered the bedroom. Angel dropped his spoon back into the bowl and turned to face his boyfriend, grinning.

"Angel, _sweetheart,_ what have I told you about rushing your supper? I can't have you choking, now can I?" Alastor chuckled as he sat on the edge of the bed beside Angel, reaching a hand out to scratch his lover's head.

"Y'know Al, I wouldn't _mind_ chokin' on somethin' else-" and with that lewd joke, Angel was promptly silenced with another spoonful of dumpling.

While Angel was busy chewing, Alastor set down a large paper bag on the bed before rising to his feet and removing his coat and shoes. "I bought a few things for you, darling. Thought they may brighten your spirits. Feel free to try them on once you've finished your supper." Alastor murmured, hiding his anticipation behind a cool tone.

Angel's ears seemed to prick up at the mention of trying things on. He glanced over at the paper bag, excitement building up inside of him. Angel quickly sipped some of the water Niffty had brought upstairs with her, and got up from the bed. "Y'know, Al, I'm full anyways!" he smiled, snatching the paper bag up off the bed.

Of course, Alastor was unconvinced but did not move to stop Angel. What did he expect, anyway? His lover was always excited when receiving gifts, and it was _plain adorable._ Alastor didn't wish to take that away from his beloved. "Go ahead, then. Let's see how it looks on you, _handsome_." he smirked as he settled down on top of the bed where Angel had previously been laying.

Angel blinked in surprise, his face heating up slightly. "You...want me to undress in... _here_? In front of you?" he asked hesitantly, unsure of what Alastor wanted. His boyfriend wasn't typically enthusiastic about sexual acts, it was rare for Alastor to initiate anything of the likes, in fact. 

Alastor merely shrugged in response, though the smirk on his face told Angel all the answers to his previous questions.

 _Tch, bastard!_ Angel thought to himself, flustered. He then proceeded to make a show out of himself to get back at his boyfriend, stripping sensually for Alastor.

Alastor narrowed his eyes expectantly, watching Angel's little show smugly. Alastor's eyes trailed over _every inch_ of Angel's body, admiring his curves and the freckles that dotted his skin like paint splatters. Alastor didn't try to hide the fact he was staring, either.

Angel gazed over at Alastor through glazed, lustful eyes, his thigh-high boots discarded on Alastor's bedroom floor and his dress shirt loosely hanging from his shoulders, exposing most of his freckled chest.

"Like what ya see, Al?" Angel chuckled softly, noting the very visible erection his boyfriend currently had as he slipped his blood-stained skirt down his thighs.

Alastor seemed unfazed by Angel's teasing. Rather, he merely smirked and got more comfortable atop the bed, lifting one leg up and resting his arms against the headboard. He beckoned Angel to come closer with a single finger.

Angel obliged of course, _how_ could he say no to Alastor? He settled down carefully on top of his lover's lap, his breath hitching in his throat as he felt Alastor's excitement press against him. "G-Geez, Al...you're, ah-!" Angel gasped in pleasure when Alastor bucked his hips without warning up against Angel.

Alastor was blushing as well at this point - he couldn't deny he enjoyed watching Angel get turned on. 

_"Does Martin need help getting dressed?"_

Angel suddenly froze, blushing heavily. He was rarely called by his actual name. Codenames were common in the mafia to protect identity, so common that even his own family referred to him as Angel. Alastor was one of the few people who knew his name, and Alastor knew very well what calling Angel by his real name could do to him.

Angel pouted, but didn't refuse. He placed a heated kiss against Alastor's lips before tipping the paper bag beside him upside down, narrowing his eyes at the contents which fell out.

A soft fur shawl, a tight night gown and pretty lace stockings.

_Angel knew it was going to be a long night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for readin <33 got kinda carried away w the lewd here oops. chap 3 might take longer bc i have school work 2 do

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter will be here shortly <33


End file.
